


Addicted to Heartache

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, F/F, it's mostly angst to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like you've been waiting for her a lot lately; waiting for her to show up for dates, waiting for her to sober up, waiting for her to get better. Waiting to feel the emotional gratification that one should get from a matespritship. Waiting for things to go back to the way they were before.</p><p>---</p><p>Fill for the HSWC Bonus Round 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written rosemary and so decided to fix that with some sads 
> 
> fill for this prompt: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19285.html?thread=4535893#cmt4535893

_Perhaps something's delaying her. She's probably on her way right now._

No matter how many times you tell yourself this, it remains impossible to convince yourself that Rose is going to show up. Yet you continue to repeat the words in your mind, possibly out of some delusioned idea that if you think it hard enough it will become true. The logical part of your thinkpan, however, knows better. This isn't the first time that Rose has forgotten one of your dates, anyway, and as much as it pains you to acknowledge, you know that it certainly won't be the last.

You spend a few more minutes waiting for her before deciding there's no point in doing so any longer. You might as well come to terms with the fact that you've been stood up. Again. The only thing left to do is go looking for her, since she's probably stumbling around somewhere drunk off of her ass. As previously mentioned, it wouldn't be the first time.

The white glow of your skin paints the dark walls around you with an eerie light. The meteor on which you and your friends reside has never had a very welcoming or comfortable atmosphere, and you hate it. You've always preferred bright and cheerful colors, and for a while you'd even decorate common rooms such as the library with drapes and fabrics in an effort to improve the mood of the place. It appears that they were in vain, unfortunately, as everyone's spirits only seem to have dampened since your journey began. 

The library happens to be the first place you look, since it's the place that Rose turns up in the most frequently when inebriated. She's there, just as you predicted, slumped over the table with her head resting on one of her arms, the other dangling limply off of the edge. Her journal is opened in front of her, the pen lying off to the side, along with a martini glass and several near-empty bottles of alcohol. The sight of her drooling on the table with her hair a mess and her Seer pajamas rumpled might have been more endearingly comical if the circumstances were different. 

As it is, you feel the familiar pang of pity in your chest that you always seem to get around her. This isn't a healthy pity as much as it is a sad pity, though. She's changed since the time you first met her, and you're the one who's had to deal with the brunt of it. 

You do what you can to help her-- in this case, moving her unconscious form to a pile of pillows and blankets that serves as a comfortable reading corner, then cleaning up any spilled alcohol and putting away her journal. Other than that, there isn't much you can do but wait for her to wake up. It feels like you've been waiting for her a lot lately; waiting for her to show up for dates, waiting for her to sober up, waiting for her to get better. Waiting to feel the emotional gratification that one should get from a matespritship. Waiting for things to go back to the way they were before. 

And when she does wake up, she'll do the same thing she always does. She'll lay in pain until her hangover wears off, possibly vomiting a couple of times in the process, and then apologize profusely. Sometimes she'll ask if you want to break up with her, to which you'll always say no. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't considered it before, but in the end you just can't bring yourself to break the painful cycle you've somehow been roped into. 

No matter how painful it is, you will continue to wait for her.

**Author's Note:**

> can you feel my apathy increasing with my stress? boy i can't fucking wait for school to just finally be over, jesus christ.


End file.
